Some containers contain contents that naturally emit gas. Ground coffee beans are one example in this regard as ground coffee beans can exude carbon dioxide for days or even weeks following being ground. Such a process can lead to various problems as the result of an undue build-up of pressure within such a container. One-way degassing valves are therefore often employed to permit such gasses to be automatically removed from within the container. One-way degassing valves are offered, for example, by Plitek, LLC of Des Plaines, Ill. The interested reader can learn more regarding such valves by studying U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,555 entitled Pressure Relief Valve, the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by this reference.
Such one-way degassing valves are often comprised of layers of a suitable plastic sheet material where one of the layers has a hole/aperture formed there through and another layer having narrow channels formed therein. When sufficient pressure builds up in a corresponding container, the atmospheric contents of the container push outwards on an outer surface of the one-way degassing valve (having entered via the aforementioned hole/aperture) and this in turn permits the atmospheric contents to be evacuated via the aforementioned narrow channels. At some point, this internal atmospheric pressure is insufficient to retain the outer layer of the valve in this extended position and the outer layer returns to a position that blocks the described access to the channels.
As noted, such one-way degassing valves are known in the art. It is also known in the art to dispose a small amount of silicon oil (often in combination with some selected amount of graphite material) in the valve itself to enhance the functionality of the valve (including, specifically, instigating the “one-way” nature of its behavior). With the right amount of oil placed in the right location, the efficacy of the one-way degassing valve is considerably enhanced. Unfortunately, assuring that these placement requirements are met can be challenging and typically involve destructive testing of the one-way degassing valve. In particular, assuring the efficacy of oil placement in such a one-way degassing valve in a production setting that includes the installation of such valves can be particularly challenging.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.